


The Arrangement

by Deaf_Dog



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Eventual Smut, Forced Marriage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:15:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28062279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deaf_Dog/pseuds/Deaf_Dog
Summary: To cover a debt, your mother sells you into a marriage with Thomas Shelby. Will you keep your promise to raise hell or will you fall?
Relationships: Tommy Shelby/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	The Arrangement

**Author's Note:**

> Part 1 is here and I also posted this on my tumblr. Keep an eye out for future chapters!

You had gotten home in the early hours of the morning, three to be exact, accidentally waking up both your parents. This in itself wasn’t the worst you had done but it was the final straw in a stack of it. 

“You are out of control.” Your father shook his head. 

“I’m not out of control. I just stayed out too late.” You had rolled your eyes. Your mother grabbed your arm and pulled you back as you tried to walk up the stairs. 

“You’re fucked, aren’t you?” She said angrily, all too aware of when you had been sticking your nose in something you shouldn’t. 

“Father, make her stop. Let me go to sleep and we’ll talk about this later. I’ll even let you yell at me.” You scoffed, pulling your arm away and running up the stairs. Your mother threw her hands up in frustration. 

“That child of yours has to be controlled!” She screamed at the top of her lungs. 

“Since when are they my child? This is our child.” Your father rubbed the bridge of his nose. 

“You know what you have to do. There’s only one way to rein them in.” Your mother crossed her arms and stared your father down. He sighed, looking up at the empty staircase. 

“If you’re so insistent that they’re a bag seed, then what type of person will want to marry them?” He scoffed. Ouch, that hurt. 

“There’s only one way to take care of this.” She whispered angrily. “Get them a husband who will beat some sense into them.” 

“I will do no such thing.” Your father said back, equally as angry. 

“If you don’t find them a husband, then I will.” Your mother snapped, going back to her room. Your father sighed, shaking his head. This wasn’t going to be easy. You would have to wait, though. He had a very important meeting with someone in the morning. He had fallen back on paying fees to the local gang, especially since he dealt in racing horses. He needed to clear all this up. 

\---

“Mr. Shelby, please. I don’t have money. I don’t have anything. I need what I have to keep up with the horses.” Your father was practically begging. He sat in a creaking chair, while the man in question sat in the good seat. Thomas Shelby cocked his head, listening carefully to your father. 

“You should have chosen a profession you could afford.” Thomas said, slowly. Before your father could say anything the door slammed and you walked into the entryway. Realising your father had guests, you turned to look into the office space, spying four men with him. They all had the peaky hats on and you knew who they were. 

Thomas’s eyes met yours and held them for a moment. You were pretty. Noticing him staring, you gave him a wink and went on your way, up the stairs. He looked back to your father, who seemed not to have heard you come in. 

“There’s one thing he forgot to mention, that’s worth more than a few horses.” Your mother stood in the doorway with a glass. 

“Woman, get out. This is not your business.” Your father snarled, always the happy couple. 

“No, please, tell. What is more than a few horses that’d interest me?” Thomas leaned back. Your mother gestured up to your pattering feet. 

“Whether they interest you or one of your men.” She said. “A bargain could be struck.” 

“Are they willing?” Thomas asked. 

“They will be.” Your mother said, coldly. Your father sat there, his blood turned cold at the thought of selling you off to a peaky blinder. 

“I’ll have them, then.” Thomas said, surprising his brothers. Thomas was always smart and meticulous. They thought he’d leave to at least talk to them about it. To at least think it through. Your mother smiled curtly. 

“They need a strong hand to keep her in check, but they’ll be a good spouse.” She told him, almost warmly. Almost like she was regretting her decision. 

“Then it is done. Your debt is wiped and arrangements will be made. Make sure they walk straight to the altar.” Thomas said before standing up and motioning for his brothers to leave with him. He felt it a mercy to give your father a moment to cry in peace. 

As soon as the peaky blinders left, your father stood. “You damned woman.” He turned to your mother. “Look what you’ve done. We’ve kept our money, but we’ve lost our only child.” 

“We haven’t lost them. They’ll make us an alliance.” Your mother said with pursed lips. 

“You’re the one telling them. Not I because I had no part in this bargain. This is your doing.” 

It took almost an hour for your mother to gain the courage to face you. Selling you without your knowledge was easy, but telling you was much harder. Knowing you, you might ruin the whole deal and make the man back out when he saw your true self. 

She said it curtly and to the point when she entered your room. 

“You must be joking.” You had laughed, but upon seeing the seriousness on your mother’s face you realized that this was no joke. “This is a horrible joke, mother.” You choked. You were about to protest when her hand flung across your face. 

“Now, you listen here. You go to this man willingly, you be good, you be his spouse and your father won’t be gutted.” She hissed, savagely. 

“You can’t control me.” You spat back, but she hit you again. 

“I won’t need to anymore.” Your mother yelled. “Once you’re out of his house, he can do with you what he pleases. If you cause a scene, he can beat you bloody. And you know what? At least I won’t have to do it now.” 

You were silent, mother and child staring at each other. Your mother looked away first, straightening her skirt. 

“Your face is bruising. Make sure it’s covered by the wedding. I’ll find you clothes and you will wear them. No arguing.” She said. You nodded, slowly, angrily. 

“Be a good child.” Your mother said, walking to your door. As soon as she was gone, your shoulders sagged. You wondered who it was. All she had said was that you were marrying a Shelby. She didn’t specify which one, not that you could tell any of them apart. You figured that whichever one it was, you’d see him in the church. 

One thing was staying the same, though. You were going to unleash hell. 


End file.
